wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Waterfall(VanquishedHydra4844)
Backstory: Waterfall of the SeaWings was hatched in the Royal Hatchery to Queen Salt and King Mussel, along with a twin brother, Kraken. While Kraken was pushed aside with the rest of the princes in the Deep Palace, Waterfall was deep in the Royal life, being taught by her mother about the council, SeaWing traditions, and other stuff. Waterfall had been told her entire life that the Royal Family, and the SeaWing nobility were better than the commoners, and for twelve years she believed it, believing she was destined to kill her mother and become the queen of the SeaWings. But one day, everything changed. Waterfall had been in the Royal Library, checking out yet another scroll that her mother had ordered her to read, called 'On t''he Differences Between Oysters and Clams', ''which was written by some long-dead SeaWing queen named Coral. As she was reading, Kraken swam up to her, and told her to follow him. Waterfall followed her brother, and Kraken brought her to a spot where they could spy on the queen, and the advisors. Kraken pointed, and told her to watch. They watched several guards march in with a NightWing between them. The guards threw the NightWing in front of the queen, and the queen growled, "Sparkstarter of the NightWings, you are being arrested for treason, and for disobeying the highest law in the Kingdom of the Sea: trying to assassinate ''me." ''Waterfall and Kraken continued watching, and then her mother ordered Sparkstarter to be thrown in jail, to be executed on a later date. Kraken was horrified, and shot toward the NightWing, with Waterfall following close behind him. Kraken stood by Sparkstarter, and they smiled at one another. Then Kraken gave the NightWing a hug. Queen Salt looked about ready to rip a dragon's throat out, and ordered for them both to be thrown in jail. Waterfall was outraged, and suddenly knew how corrupt the Royal System really was. Waterfall roared, and sliced her talons toward her mother, and managed to slice the queen's snout, before turning and fleeing the palace, planning to never return. Queen Salt flashed her stripes at Waterfall, telling her to come back, but Waterfall didn't listen. She eventually came to an island that was within the Kingdom of the Sea's boundaries, and stayed there. Several months later, Waterfall happened to be sitting outside plotting ways to get back at her mother, when a SandWing SeaWing hybrid landed on the beach, and walked over to her, introducing himself as Sobek. She told him that her name was Waterfall, and that she used to be the SeaWing princess. Sobek seemed a little wary of her, and asked if he could stay with her. She consented, and slowly, they became friends. Soon after, Sobek became part of the Black Sharks, a group of SeaWings who wanted to overthrow queen Salt, and put Kraken on the throne. Waterfall joined, too, and eventually became the head chef for the Black Sharks. Her and Sobek also adopted an orphaned SeaWing SandWing dragonet named Whirlwind. Personality: Waterfall is impulsive, as well a little bit on the bossy side. She is quite nice when dragons get to know her. She is stubborn, and will do whatever it takes to get something done. Appearance: Waterfall has dark green scales, with darker green overscales, a pale green underbelly, and green stripes. Her horns are blue green. Waterfall has light green eyes. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)